gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
King Kong
History One of the last remaining creatures of his rare species, King Kong was the master of his island known as Skull Island. Every month or so, the natives of the island would offer the oversized gorilla a bride to be his for ever and ever. When the islanders kidnapped Ann Darrow and offered her to the giant ape, the sailors that had accompanied her were quickly on their trail. King Kong moved through the jungle, carrying the woman that he risked all for. Hearing the sailors behind him, King Kong rested the blond on the topmost branch of a tree and back tracked to meet the group just as they crossed a log to reach the other side of a massive canyon. Simple bullets failed to hurt the king of Skull Island, and the massive beast lifted up the log and pushed it over the side, leaving just two survivors. Carl Denham, the leader whom wanted to film Kong and Jack Driscoll, the man whom loved Ann. Carl returned back to camp for reinforcements and Jack continued on, determined to rescue the girl from distress. As Kong moved back, his attentions were quickly brought back to the girl as she screamed in terror as a Tyrannosaurus Rex moved in for the attack. The hairy beast attacked the ancient reptile, striking it with punch after punch! The fight knocked over the tree Ann was stuck in, but she dared not move as the monsters drew battle. Despite the dinosaur's kicks and bites, the mighty ape gripped its jaws and brought it to the ground, snapping both jaws in a frenzied rage. With the death of the tyrant lizard, Kong picked up his bride and returned to his lair on the topmost peeks of Skull Island. Once there, a large Elasmosaurus was quick to see the young woman as food. Before the long creature could attack, Kong gripped it, but its long snake-like body coiled around his body and throat. The dinosaur began to apply pressure but the gorilla was able to remove it from his body and repeatedly slam it on one of the rocks. With another victory in his hands, Kong took his beautiful bride to the outside, the balcony of his lair. As King Kong began to remove Ann's clothes, he was distracted once more, but not by a true foe. The creature returned to his lair to see what had caused the rock to fall, not seeing Jack moving around. Before the ape could continue his search, Ann's screams once again drew his attention. The mighty ape returned to the outside to fend off a large Pterosaur that began an attack. Seeing his opportunity, Jack rushed in to save Ann. Kong tossed the limp body of the flying reptile off the side of the cliff and began to pull up the vine the couple were climbing down. In response, Ann and Jack leaped off the vine and into the river far below. Kong followed the pair back to the tribe village, and despite all attempts to keep Kong behind the massive wall that separated the village from the dangerous jungles, the mighty ape broke through! The monster moved through the huts as if a hurricane and smashed buildings with his mighty fists. As the ape moved closer to shore, following the girl he desired, Carl Denham began to throw sleeping gas at the creature, the heavy dose of tranquilizer knocking King Kong out cold! Seeing the monster as an easy way to become millionaires, the group took Kong back to New York City with them in hopes to put him on show. On the first night, as reporters took pictures of Ann and Jack, the mighty creature became enraged. He freed himself from the chains that restrained him and began to hunt down Ann once again. The monster climbed up buildings and gripped several women, and eventually, he found her. With the streets in a panic, King Kong carried her to the top of the Empire State Building and roared a challenge to the entire world! At the same time, a squadron of fighter planes arrived on scene to down the monster. Round after round of lead penetrated King Kong's flesh, and within seconds Kong fell from the top of the massive structure to his death, leaving the young woman on top the building to wait for her true lover. Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Skull Island Category:Classic Monsters